catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe of Burning Eclipse
It seems you have found yourself within the depths of the Tribe of Burning Eclipse. Recently having reverted back to their ways as a Tribe, we are known for being situated at the base of an active volcano that is known to occasionally spew forth ash. If you are seeking knowledge about our ancient Tribe, look no further: all you desire is held within the scrawl below. Make yourself comfortable, traveller, as you learn the very fabrics that compose the Tribe of Burning Eclipse. Territory Settled in a valley wrapped by mountains, the Tribe of Burning Eclipse's territory is mostly situated at the base of an active volcano, giving the Tribe a lush forest amongst the fertile lands they call home. Large roots wind through the soil and through the air, and the trees are large and old enough where most of their branches end up intersecting with an adjacent tree. Light bleeds through the top canopy of the thick leaves, reaching down to the floor in tendrils that create patches of sunlight on the forest floor. Foliage grows thick through the forest, broken by winding trails that Tribers commonly use for travel if they do not wish to fight the flora. Creeks reach into the forest from every corner of the territory, most bleeding into large rivers that all lead to an inlet miles outside of the Tribe's territory. Unique natural grottos can be found all throughout the territory, some becoming commonplace for Tribers to commune around while others have yet to be discovered by a bushwhacker. Miles south from the Tribe of Burning Eclipse's camp is where a volcano resides. While being a homely feature to those that call the Tribe home, many outsiders find it's sight daunting, believing it could blow and destroy what they had created at any moment. While ash showers might seem to be harbingers of such a fate, EclipseTribers have grown to view them only as a reminder that the volcano remains active, watching over them rather than scheming their demise. Because of the volcano, farms do extremely well within EclipseTribe's territory: members that wish to grow crops will find no problem bringing their produce to fruition, although may have a particularly difficult time fighting off the weeds that will quickly take up home within a personal garden. Throughout the territory are lakes of various sizes, each home to various species of fish and other aquatic life. All of them are freshwater, fed directly from the mountain range that encloses them. Most of them drain with creeks until they converge with rivers, however, there is one river that is the largest of all: the Mother River. It is where all water outlets are fed into, causing this to be a massive river with dangerous currents and harrowing rapids. It is unideal to cross this river except using a bridge that has been stationed by humans long ago all along the river at various intervals, as even naturally aquatic animals might get swept away by the Mother River during high tide. If one chooses to follow the river downstream rather than cross it, they will find themselves at the mouth of the Inlet many miles away from EclipseTribe's territory. Near the end of summer, the rivers become ripe with salmon, all fighting their way upstream to spawn. Various stretches of wetlands and marshes can be found along the banks of the Mother River, formed when the river swells and drowns most large vegetation. Prey is sparse in these areas, and hypothermia is a genuine concern when night falls: thus, lingering in one of the wetlands is not advised. Across from the Mother River sits ScarClan, and while visiting allies is highly encouraged one should take great caution to not become a casualty to the all-consuming river if they so desire to make the trip. Because of the streams and rivers throughout such mountainous terrain, waterfalls are commonly seen leading off of cliffs. The most notable, almost sacred, waterfall that the EclipseTribe boasts is where Mother River continues her course toward the inlet, pouring off of a large cliff: it is known as the Roaring Waterfall amongst the natives of the Tribe. Thin ledges can be found behind the waterfall where Tribers may choose to traverse across the territory, although on one of the ledges within the middle can be found a cave hollowed out behind the Roaring Waterfall. This sanctuary is mostly unseen due to the waterfall's velocity as it tumbles downward, keeping it hidden from the prying eyes of invaders or vandals as scaling (or climbing down, even riskier yet) the cliff wall behind the Roaring Waterfall to reach the cave is no easy task. This hideaway is known as the Cave of Lingering Spirits, where vigils for the dead or missing were commonly held when the Tribe had first situated themselves within the territory. EclipseTribers are encouraged to visit the cave and paint amongst the walls in memory of any departed loved ones, so long as they do not cover any other memorial scrawled across the walls. The cave no longer sees many visitors, although members have been known to visit the cave in hopes to contact the deceased members of the Tribe: some have been successful, while others have failed. The main camp of the tribe is found in the heart of the forest in a large glade, one of the few glades within the territory. A few wooden shacks and decrepit cabins can be found set up within the glade, where human settlers attempted to call home long ago. The shacks vary in size but none of them are ideal for humans anymore, the wood starting to rot away and the glass murky and sunken. EclipseTribers who make themselves at home within a shack are free to renovate it and or decorate it as they see fit. Only a handful shacks are claimed, aside from those that Tribers choose to call home themselves. The Healer and Healer To-Be have the largest, most luxurious cabin available within the glade in order to accommodate their work. The Chief's shack is known to have the skull of an elk above the entryway, to mark whatever cabin the Chief claims as their home: the skull is able to be removed in order to accommodate to the changing of leadership within the Tribe. Other members that choose not to house themselves in one of the wooden shacks may find that they prefer housing in the thick tunnel-like underbrush near the outskirts of their camp, where bushes had grown so thick they completely interlocked and Tribers had hollowed them out all the way around the camp, creating a sort of hamster tunnel effect. Some EclipseTribers even choose to home themselves within the underbrush rather than a shack during the summer, whilst move into the cabins during the winter. Rules Ranks Chief The Chief is in charge of making all decisions for the Tribe, and their word is final. Shadedintentions Pantala. Chief To-Be Tasked with helping the Chief make decisions important to the Tribe, Chief To-Bes can handle anything that doesn't require the Chief's approval. Healer The Healer is responsible for aiding and healing members of the Tribe, as well as educating its residents on basic first aid. Healer To-Be The Healer To-Be trains directly under the Healer to learn all there is to know about healing. Council Member Council Members are advisors to the Chief, each tasked with a different duty unique to their skillset and what they have to offer to the Tribe. Kassi Deveraux, Council Member of Claws. Kisa, Council Member of Travels. Trinity, Council Member of Within. Swift-Runner Tribers who have been recognised for their activity, ideas, development, and friendliness to newcomers. A semi-high position. Wind-Traveller Tribers who have signed up to visit allies with news, invites, and gifts. Run by the current Council Member of Travels. Triber Tribers are your day to day members, making up the bulk of the Tribe. Those over the age of twelve months are considered Tribers. To-Be To-Bes are those over the age of six months, having reached an age in which they are to begin their training to become a successful member of the Tribe. Kits Tribers under the age of six months. Politics Allies Blackheart Rogues Rebellion of Terminus Palisadeclan Seaglassclan The Foundation Tribe of Eternal Summers Enemies The Cartel The Exiles History Religion and Customs In the beginning, all beings lived in SkyTribe. This land was placed in the dark skies above the water, the only land that could be found, for you see the water did not have land yet: it was not needed. All animals lived in SkyTribe, from Firefly to Bear: they lived as one, but they had no names, no form: they were shapeless spirits. In SkyTribe, there were marshes that transformed into flat plains, which eventually rose at their edges causing steep mountains with rivers cutting through them. Forests were a popular place for some spirits, living amongst the tall trees, and some on the ground. All was at peace in SkyTribe, and for as long as The Tree of Omens was intact it would remain so. Time passed, and the leader of SkyTribe, Ground Which Sprouts Beautiful Flower, fell ill. His wife, Leaf Fallen from Great Tree, came to his aid, asking what she could do to help him. Ground said that for him to be healed, she would need to get the healing feather at the top of The Tree of Omens. Feathers were rare since there were no birds, only formless spirits. The tree held everything needed, and so Leaf had thought the tree would heal her husband. She climbed up high, touching the top of the skies, and saw the feather. As she padded towards it, the tree began to speak! It gave her a warning: "Leaf Fallen from Great Tree! You are forbidden to take the feather from me, for if you do, I will die, and SkyTribe will fall into the waters; do you wish to continue? Is your love for your husband more than for your people?" The tree spoke great words, but it knew what the future held. "My husband and I are one. Without him, I am as bare and lonely as the waters below." She explained to the Tree, which felt disappointed. It could not show it, but it allowed her to feel its emotions. "Then you may pluck the feather, but SkyTribe will be no more, and you will be destined to live in the waters below, without your husband." The tree declared, deciding her punishment. The she-cat plucked the feather, and with that, the tree began to fall. It broke a hole through the land of SkyTribe, and Leaf raced back to her husband to find him gone; he was dead. She took the feather and raced back to the hole. SkyTribe was crumbling, pieces falling and sinking into the waters far below. She jumped down, knowing that some spirits were floating in the waters below. "Catch SkyTribe!" She called out to a particularly large spirit floating in the water... The fall took months, for SkyTribe was far up, and the feather slowed Leafs' movement. Eventually, through the months of falling, her and the feather became one, and the feather began to grow inside her as a child. She looked below as she came closer towards the land - it was huge, and she was now going faster without the feather. The spirit slammed into the land. An explosion happened: she had hit the land so hard, she had broken off parts of the spirit and SkyTribe, forming islands. Leaf was nowhere to be found, but the dust off her spirit lifted up to form the sun. Below, there was a kitten. The spirits raised him, and he was the first to be born, the first of many. As he grew, he became a To-Be, and as he walked along the bare lands he decided they needed something softer than the hard stone to stand upon, and decided that grass would grow. "You will grow now, but when my mother does not warm you for moons, you must die - but my mother has grown me, and will grow you. You are my sister, Sister Grass." He repeated these phrases, naming every herb, every tree, every flower, every bush, and soon all lands on the ground were named, and he was no longer lonely now he had so many sisters. Now he needed brothers; he would create those as well. The spirit walked towards the empty space that would be his Tribemate and pressed his nose against its formless body. "You are Brother Mouse. You will scurry around, and use Sister Grass for your growth." He mewed, and then the spirit formed mice, and they scurry away. He repeated this until all the animals were named, yet he still felt lonely. To keep himself busy, he gave them all jobs to do. "Brother Bird will soar to the skies: you will bring back what is left of SkyTribe." Once he said it, the birds took off in flight. The spirits spoke different languages, but the Firstborn knew them all - it was his gift. He looked out into the water; "Brother Whale, you already do your job, but you will keep land floating, while Sister Dolphin will move the waves towards you to keep you cool and take them when you are too cold." He mewed with a simple nod, "Brother Fish will move the water inside the rivers and streams since Sister Dolphin cannot travel there." After they understood, he left, walking up to the valleys. Sitting down, he looked into a puddle, seeing for the first time that he had a form. He had two pointed ears, and a long tail: he didn't look like any of the others, he was... his own individual. He placed stones in the shape of his silhouette and filled the stones with earth. He commanded that, in three days, a Sister would be born from this, and that she would be his equal, and they would be one, mates, lovers, and inseparable. He would be her, and she would be him, and forever they would walk the earth as one and produce more of the same, allowing their kind to grow. Three days passed, and he returned to find the space empty. He frowned; the supplies were gone, but she was not there. Then, from behind him, he heard paw steps and a feminine voice. "Brother Cat." she mewed, greeting him. "Sister Cat." He mewed back, "I name you Light that Dances in Skies." He named her and pressed his nose against hers. "And you, my creator, my Brother, are named Knowledge that Shines through Dark." She replied. The two lived as one for years, having kittens, and eventually once those kittens had kittens. They were getting older. "Brother Knowledge, where do we go once we age?” She asked him, wanted her kits to be safe. But they were young, and would not die, they were too strong, thought the stubborn she-cat. "Sister Light, if I throw this leaf in the stream and it floats, they will only be gone for one sunrise, and will return again at full health." He mewed throwing the leaf in and watching it float. "No Brother Knowledge, if I throw this pebble into the stream, and it sinks, then they will die forever, and allow more to grow, and they will gather above in a new SkyTribe." She mewed, unaware that she had just sealed her fate, her husband's fate and that of her unborn daughters. "For that is what you say, and now it is law. All will die forever, never to reclaim their previous bodies." This however allowed things such as reincarnation. Moons passed, and her husband, Knowledge, fell ill and died. She mourned for him but knowing it was her fault he would not be revived. There was now a light in the sky, showing Knowledge: the moon. He would be near his mother now. Their last daughter had been born and was growing quickly like they all did. Her name was after her father, Moon that Watches Land. Eventually, Light grew too old and died as well, causing there to be stars now in the skies, showing she was with her mate, and they would always be one.